Babyteeth4
Welcome to the Babyteeth4 Wiki This wiki is about the youtube channel babyteeth4. 'Jillian' 'Addie' Description Babyteeth4 features sisters Jillian and Addie starring Mother and Father, Bob and Tommy. They do reviews, cartoons, and skits among other fun things.in toy reviews, silly comedy skits, epic mini movies, and fun vlogs! Produced by their father, their sweetly comic videos have entertained millions viewers around the world since 2008. Jillian and Addie, Babyteeth4, have appeared on TV news and talk shows, the front page of a major newspaper, and a large market radio station. Order Babyteeth4 T-Shirts and More at: http://babyteeth4.spreadshirt.com/ Fan Mail: PO Box 190, Braddock PA 15104 Do not send edible items, they will be disposed of unopened! For business inquiries (samples, adverts, media, etc.) contact Semaphore (see below). This is a parentally controlled channel that uses comment filters technology. We make our best efforts to create a safe environment for our community. Details Links Buy Babyteeth4 Stuff! TwitterFacebook InstagramBlog Google+ Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5f-MwoauIk 3:19 I Wish 2 (Pittsburgh segment) 7.4M views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56NAUm4DHTY 8:43 Too Many Addies (recut) Part 1 Babyteeth4 Classics! 58M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ojHYbRI5Js 10:35 Too Many Addies (recut) Part 2 Babyteeth4 Classics! 122M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfAKgb1VWw8 13:28 I Want a Dog! Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 761K views4 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oq9eclReREY 8:35 We got a dog! Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 465K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uXjW9tiBXE 2:06 Ice Bucket Challenge with Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 3.1M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmYP5DIg7KE 4:06 Silver Play Button unboxing with Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 163K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiVYXE0hnoE 4:40 Winter Wonderland with Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 111K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIh8jBftz7I 10:33 Healthy Snack Ideas from Babyteeth4 419K views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBtl7P-iG9M 5:34 Dollie & Me Biggest dollhouse ever 1.4M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dejw-uTCBiI 4:04 Kid President asks Babyteeth4 for help 10M views3 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7kCu2h2aHk 6:17 How to build a Snoopy Dog House Play tent 558K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCu9kkVWaUI 2:24 Little Addie does her first Review? 1.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UMHK-Bxiuw 7:18 Kid Superheroes part 1 of 2 13M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vK1vtRJn24 8:12 Kid Superheroes part 2 of 2 6.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KKO3NT8-Tw 2:43 ¡Babyteeth4 en Español! Nuevo canal, inscríbase hoy! 54K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5rDGn0Owzo 13:19 Shopping in Target & Toy Hunting 847K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4Dcb0WFf_4 3:30 Inflatable play forts by Fortsy 1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jayWhSUotiQ 14:52 Shopping in Walmart for Fun Toys 325K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Z0JO__xKoM 21:27 Toys 'R' Us Shopping Spree donated to Toys For Tots! 1.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVS5-GQ91vo 8:27 Coinstar cash in Bucket of coins, how much will it be? 4.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcFhSTz2tH8 15:47 Christmas morning, kids opening presents 1.1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivOzahV-848 5:17 Dominoes toppling with Big Fun Domino Run 187K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7v_16Ld3tUE 9:42 Candy challenge games using Gummy bears, M&M candy by Babyteeth4 16M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VyLo4amFqs 11:50 Library Fun With Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 51K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1Jb1Wg-D5k 8:34 Pie Face challenge game toy review with Babyteeth4 1.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e85-I7yEaQM 13:55 RV Show fun with Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 1M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Bgm4My2NHg 7:20 Pet Pig? Animal Rescue League Donation by Babyteeth4 414K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUjmdI6KPGw 10:14 Toys & Fun at Play Fair Babyteeth4 Meet & Greet 78K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmQHThQCycE 7:16 Trampoline park fun at Sky Zone with Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 666K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ziPJQPVBc8 11:00 Outdoor Active Toys! Heel Wheels, scooter racing 569K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9_lM2RvxEg 11:16 Tape Tunnel, a giant tunnel made of tape! Babyteeth4 4M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmZIxA1_fT4 10:09 Water science fun, Climbing maze & more with Babyteeth4 421K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cp-6nuo9_4o 13:28 Gum games challenge! Pinball, Skee Ball, Basketball gumball machines toys 6.8M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QixOgSO80Kk 13:23 Dog on fire hydrant! Home & Garden Show Fun with Babyteeth4 1.5M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4he8GJKUfJQ 10:08 Finding pearls in oysters with Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 2.2M views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fH0qIF9k424 10:48 Petting bunnies, Easter egg hunt, trolley rides with Babyteeth4 269K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-PE2f2K1so 13:18 New house tour with Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 484K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctrXo9sDbf0 9:14 Red Panda encounter with Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 202K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pF0HzIRhwUo 9:42 Wet Head Ice Water challenge surprise game by Babyteeth4 3.2M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uXdNyiBo0Y 11:15 Finding Dory in Real Life with Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 70K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYEJcf3Wims 10:02 Zoo & Aquarium trip with Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 1.3M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVb345k6J18 10:40 Crazy spin ride & more Playground Fun! Babyteeth4 1.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv4GDS-ROks 13:12 Retro Toys Interactive Exhibit 430K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgjwj79K4-Y 7:13 Zipline Action Figure from GoldieBlox 118K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elp8XglWp2k 15:56 Vending Machine Prize Spree 1.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aU1W2iPLt0c 9:12 Pool tour with Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 8.1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgmwYSHWU_o 14:25 Fathers Day Makeover by Babyteeth4 293K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZRybaOBGKU 5:31 Obstacle course at VidCon with Babyteeth4 183K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sbcJ76JSHA 7:56 Ninja Warrior Kid at Vidcon 259K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZhO6TNvr44 10:20 1 Million Subscribers celebration! Babyteeth4 136K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3f7zuCXc8s 7:25 Hogwarts tour at Harry Potter theme park 45K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEeE9B8vH_I 9:50 Inside a giant bubble! Toys exhibit at Sweet Suite 51K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v04w88STxfQ 10:57 We found Gold! Panning for gold kit 1.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nwtI2c1S74 7:06 Life Sized Noah's Ark 51K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AMTq1d94r0 9:43 Jillian and the Beanstalk | Babyteeth4 Classics 901K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vwGJgyi18c 5:29 Lost in a hedge maze at the Stanley Hotel 29K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1Nrj958utc 13:39 Coin Push game you can play at home 204K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3vV-zYEWDI 8:10 Make a Stampy Cake for Wonder Quest Season 2 49K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twXx4kGh65U 7:13 Universal Studios tour with Babyteeth4 1.6M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4c9NZwrcn4 11:36 360 video tour of Addie's room by Babyteeth4 130K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKrlxAqp-I4 11:03 Chewing Gum Jenga Challenge game 831K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlATQOACQvk 8:40 360° video room tour of Jillian's Room by Babyteeth4 98K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVlbzqhLrSM 6:40 360° video play room tour with Babyteeth4 97K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LE-0KdgxhUo 4:42 Ep 2: Toy Hackers, Bucket Pinata (Babyteeth4: Jillian, Addie & GoldieBlox) 161K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzpNBNl4CY4 5:36 New Channel: Babyteeth More! 39K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YULZQ7KaHf8 2:06 Help us cure childhood cancer! Mascots for a Cure Twist challenge 37K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=homvigQdTas 9:47 Muffalo Potato shows how to Jillian & Addie of Babyteeth4 212K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H86hAeO9lBQ 7:57 Gold Play Button unboxing with Babyteeth4 32K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MroQQTC9N-w 9:07 Feeding Giraffes at Cheyenne Mountain Zoo 15K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cr6KK-pGKZw 10:39 360 video Studio Tour! See where Babyteeth4 makes videos! 52K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTbJzMUNOZo 7:41 Monorail ride in Hershey Park with Babyteeth4 28K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86USp7DZrwY 11:02 Kids In Space! | Babyteeth4 Classics 52K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXEhQ8TsgZY 9:36 Chocolate Park! A Day at Hershey Amusement Park 52K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C54LrHYO_4M 7:48 Cow Ride! Exploring Beautiful Hershey Gardens 56K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jn_lmkgAHDw 4:30 Ep 13: Toy Hackers, Candy Balloon Rocket (Babyteeth4 & GoldieBlox) 30K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiSZjJt29Ps 11:08 Too Many Addies Today! Reacting to Part 1 of the Babyteeth4 Classic 941K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mgdu4OfR38w 14:05 Too Many Addies Today, part 2! Reacting to the Babyteeth4 Classic 1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RQqXJkvl8M 21:14 Kids opening Christmas presents 543K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIhPHIcPwEA 8:33 Hatching open Hatchimals on Christmas morning 219K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfb2n9T3-HU 8:19 Fun in Estes Park with Babyteeth4 53K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgrMqRUpaA0 12:46 Jillian & the Beanstalk Today! Reacting to the Babyteeth4 Classic 717K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3XNQQCxKaU 7:17 Vacation House Tour in Estes Park Colorado 34K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qo1-To8UqHM 14:08 Kids In Space Today! Reacting to the Babyteeth4 Classic 76K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27sINSzSxMY 10:04 Kid Superheroes Today! Reacting to part 1 of the Babyteeth4 Classic 451K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8yAblrW4s4 12:07 Kid Superheroes Today! Reacting to part 2 of the Babyteeth4 Classic 168K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEUVXI3okbQ 9:10 Indoor Swing for Kids Gorilla Gym Review 1.9M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m028Y7KvSrI 7:59 Indoor Basketball challenge game Toy Review 379K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MralEFaQ2bE 9:24 Giant Fidget Spinner & Fidget Toys Review 416K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-GrV9DM_jk 12:25 Giraffe encounter in Tampa Florida 59K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bwwls5oHUE 5:38 Sky Ride in Tampa Florida theme park 45K views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0THR5o7axs 8:28 The Forest Princess part 1, Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 2.4M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ya7L7wkg04 8:30 The Forest Princess part 2, Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 2.6M views10 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DBKhVsSW9k 9:14 The Forest Princess part 3, Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 1.2M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNXd46l-GBY 13:26 The Forest Princess part 4, Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 2.9M views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lr0AMO6-Bbo 10:43 The Forest Princess part 5, Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 968K views9 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oB6-mifr1L0 9:45 The Forest Princess part 6, Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 1M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF1C2Rgk-Ac 14:56 Music Video Stars! BeLikeHer Fast-Forward Girls 2017. GoldieBlox Babyteeth4 73K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxpCbYS1erw 11:15 The Forest Princess part 7, Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 1.3M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbu63fHOAM8 7:07 The Forest Princess part 8, Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 957K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BQsxw6neUI 13:23 The Forest Princess part 9, Series Finale. Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 1.1M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8PTpQxj4RE 8:41 Food Bank Donation! Babyteeth4 140K views7 months ago CC Help Us Find Our Pets! ZhuZhu Pets Hunt with Babyteeth4 86K views7 months ago CC Cat Hid Our Toys! ZhuZhu Pets Hide & Seek 196K views6 months ago CC Saving the Animals with Yowie Surprise New Rescue Series 103K views6 months ago CC Babyteeth4 Creates Magic With Osmo Monster 221K views4 months ago CC Mysticons Toys Action Figures & Gear Babyteeth4 61K views4 months ago CC Important Announcement - New Videos 221K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCMVbGMuJ7c 1:31:40 The Forest Princess Challenge! Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 599K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TW3ggk_2NAk 13:46 Magic Wand Really Works! Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 404K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9s8ZjfXBeQc 13:19 Homework Machine Really Works! Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 233K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uB0UN-x3wBI 14:18 10,000 Candy Bars! What Should We Do? Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 178K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqH-RzjR8iw 13:03 Magic Cat Really Talks! Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 168K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TixDUYkmFYc 7:49 Three Little Pigs Starring Jillian & Addie! Babyteeth4 Classic Mini Movie 39K views1 month ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yy0rr5vjNHM 11:37 Voices in the Walls! Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 319K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1BFEGTB2nQ 9:25 Fairies In The Walls! Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 410K views2 weeks ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDUKH6adf78 11:10 Fairies In Our Room! Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 982K views1 week ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELbcw4DMiu4 9:27 Inside The Fairy Door! Babyteeth4 Mini Movie 379K views6 days ago CC babyteeth4 Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Videos Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas